Simple Enough
by Reignstein
Summary: Fred and George are talking about what tomorrow may or may not bring. Goodbye was never something easy to say, and they weren't about to say it either.


**Title:** Simple Enough  
**Posted: **11/01/12  
**Main Characters: **Fred & George Weasley  
**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Fred and George are talking about what tomorrow may or may not bring. Goodbye was never something easy to say, and they weren't about to say it either.

**Disclaimer: **I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less.

**© 2012, Reignstein, **The plot of this story belong to me. Any similarities that might occur are purely coincidental and I apologize in advance if such an occurrence ever does happen.

* * *

**Simple Enough**

Days…days have passed and yet it felt like only minutes, minutes of nothing but painful agony and torture. How something so terrible, yet called for, happen within a blink of an eye? How could the end be finally near? How could the final breath of some be approaching? How could someone prepare for moments such as these?

It was late in the day when two boys stood on the Astronomy Tower. Their red hair looked amazing in the setting sun and their blue eyes shined like the river. Who could have guessed that hidden behind those huge senses of humor and smiles, that two boys were afraid like any other?

Who could have possibly known that _the_ Weasley Twins would be doing this at the midst of a war?

"What do you think of all that's happening?" Fred asked, trying to lighten the mood. He knew that it was a stupid question, and he was actually excited to receive a stupid answer from his twin beside him. Fred wouldn't have minded a small joke in all that's happening. He was starting to lose the happiness within him. He needed reassurance that something was still happy, enjoyable, and fun even with all that's happening.

"Well…" George began, not even turning to look at his other half. "I think that it's a lovely sunset and that if tomorrow would come the sunrise would be equally as beautiful." He continued, disappointing the one beside him. Fred was expecting something like_ 'Oh it's a fine day for Quidditch I say' _or maybe even _'I think that I'm willing to bet you ten shillings that Harry's gonna beat that nose less idiot', _but his brother had given him a decent answer, something that one would expect one of higher intelligence to say.

"I never knew you were so wise Georgie." A hard intake of breath was taken, causing Fred to turn to his twin. He was shocked at the sight of his twin at this current state. Tears were flowing down his pale face, his eyes were red and puffy, and George seemed to not care about Fred witnessing the whole thing.

Fred remembered how the two of them refused to cry. They didn't cry when Umbridge gave them the most painful of punishments, they didn't cry when they wanted something from their mother as Ginny did, and never did they cry over something so girly as this…but the thought of goodbye was something they were not willing to welcome.

"Come on Georgie, don't be like this." Fred said awkwardly, trying hard to stop his own tears from falling. "We should be excited right? Fighting and killing those death eaters are gonna be a blast!" He continued, but he knew he didn't convince George. He didn't even convince himself.

"No" George answered, the tears flowing faster. "We shouldn't be excited Fred." He continued, finally turning to his twin. He took hold of Fred's shoulders and racked the latter's body back and forth. "How could you be excited that one of us might die tonight? How could you be excited when the possibility of us walking out of this is as high as the chance of Ron getting in O in Potions? THIS ISN'T A JOKE ANYMORE!"

Fred pained to look at George at this state. The loss of his twin's ear was one tragic event that had happened while saving Harry. Yes, they were very thankful that it was just an ear he lost, Fred even tried to joke about other particular members that could have been cut off, and not his life.

"You know you won't die Georgie." Fred comforted, taking hold of his brother's shoulders as well, trying to calm down his twin. "You're _holey _aren't you? So someone from the heavens are bound to protect you." George stared at his twin, and to Fred's happiness showed him a smile.

"But I don't feel rather Saint like anymore Fred." George retorted, his arms dropping to his sides, Fred's following soon after. "I feel more like when we were hit by those bloody bludgers in our second year." Fred let out a dry laugh at the memory of their first Quidditch game. Oh how those times seemed like a lifetime away.

"Well then why don't we have a feast?" Fred suggested jokingly, making George crack a chuckle. "If you won't feel like a Saint, then maybe at least you would feel like a king." George, finally letting out his laughter, shook his head at Fred's suggestion.

"How about you then?" George asked, and Fred smiled.

"I'll be right there alongside you…" Fred began. "Like always."

As Fred wrapped an arm around George's shoulders, they left the Astronomy tower with wide smiled and happy thoughts. Thoughts about tomorrow and of more material for their shop. They both believed nothing would separate them…not even death.

Cause that was how they were. One would not live without the other, for they were a package deal. There would be no George without a Fred, and there would be no Fred without a George. It was that simple.

* * *

**This was originally posted in my other account, and i'm transferring all of them here due to me deleting that account. All those who know me as DresdenDoll15 I am not longer using that account and will only be active here. **

**To those who have read this before, I apologize if you re-read it.**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**~*..*~*..*~Reignstein ~*..*~*..*~**


End file.
